Recent interest in display systems has been extensive principally because of the development of various integrated circuit devices such as calculators, watches, microprocessors, etc. These devices and other similar devices process or store information which often requires rapid and frequent reading. Particularly desirable in such display systems are low power consumption, good visibility (high contrast and large viewing angle) and low cost. Various systems are useful in display devices including ferroelectric ceramics, liquid crystals and various electric systems, such as electrochemichromic systems. Other display systems include plasma discharge panels and light emitting diodes. Although these systems may be satisfactory for some applications, the need remains for more versatile display systems with better visibility and lower cost. Display devices may also be used as light modulators as described in a reference by J. Mantell and S. Zaromb, Journal of the Electrochemical Society, 109 (1962) pages 992-993. A display system of interest has been described by J. P. Della Mussia, Mesures-Regulation-Automatisme (France), Vol. 42, No. 5, May 1977, pages43-44. This reference describes an alternate method of making a display system using a silver plating solution.